


Caught

by Heyhayl37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhayl37/pseuds/Heyhayl37
Summary: It's been a few months after the party and you and Yoosung start living together. Still a little shy around each other, ( you both still feel awkward sleeping in the same bed) what happens when MC hears Yoosung having his "happy time"? Also Mc has a job to earn pocket money.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic wasn't actually my first, it was this trash. I edited it a bunch and wow the title SO CREATIVE I know I made grammer mistakes shut up pls i hope you enjoy:)

It had been a long day at work for you. Having to deal with lots of annoying customer's. You sigh and say to yourself, "finally I'm home" as you walk in the door. You proceed to take off your shoes putting them away in the closet. "I wonder what yoosung is up to"? You ask yourself. "Gosh I missed him." You blush while thinking about hugging him soon". The last time he texted you was at lunch break and you couldn't wait to see him. As you use the downstairs restroom, finishing with washing your face, you dry off and head upstairs to Yoosungs room (your both to emmberased to call it "our room".) As you Approach his door which is opened very slightly, you were about to walk in until you heard somthing. A soft moan could be heard from the room. It peaked your curiosity, so MC peeked through the crack of the door. Yoosung was on his bed, headphones on and face red while breathing heavy, touching himself. "Oh my god" you thought to yourself . "Did he not hear me come come upstairs?" Loads of thoughts went through your mind. You definitely felt emmberased. But you couldn't look away for some reason . You watched every single movement he did. Yoosungs moans began to grow a bit louder, as he had one hand playing with his nipple, and the other hand stroking his cock You start to feel hot and out of breath. You couldn't even think anymore, as your hands slowly slide down your skirt. Slowly massaging the outside of your panties where your clit was. You continued watching him pleasure himself while pleasuring yourself.You could hear his loud moans as they made you even hotter. Trying your hardest to keep your voice down, you slide your finger in your panties. As you start to directly rub your clit in circles. But then you saw Yoosung pick up somthing beside him. You at first was unsure of what it was, but then saw it clearly. It was a wand massager. Surprised at the sight, never thinking he would own somthing like that, you watched as he turned it on and started rubbing it up and down his cock. His moans becoming heavier. You feel more aroused at the sight and sounds it . Fluid starts leaking out your panties, and you can't stop yourself now. "Even though me and Yoosung haven't really done anything intimate together, why am I reacting this way?" As Yoosungs cock was soaked with pre cum, he said out loud, "I- I'm about to- Those words did it for you as you couldn't take it anymore. As you rubbed your clit in fast motions not stopping, As Yoosung turned the power on the wand higher. As he continued to rub it up and down his throbbing wet cock, you feel your about to climax too. When both both of you reached climax at the same time, he let out a huge moan filled with pleasure. At this point you couldn't keep your voice down as you let out a loud moan of pleasure, but quickly covering your mouth "shit" you thought. Curious Yoosung puts his pants clothes back on and goes to the door and peeked through the slightly open door and saw you standing there. His face went full red, as did yours. "Y-you saw that?" Yoosung asked clearly emmberased. "I uh.. y-yes.." I'm sorry!" Replied nervously. "Y-you were.. um turned on by that?" Yoosung asked. "I.. um.. yes.. I'm sorry Yoosung" you said with your voice filled with shame. "No.. it's okay, I'm glad you felt good. Both red in the face, Yoosung said, "I was missing you and thinking about how much i want to touch you" You blush furiously, I.. want to touch you too.. becuase I love you" you say blushing. "We both don't know how to express that so I think this is a start " Yoosung says smiling. You smile back at him and finally give him the hug you wanted. "Is it okay if we do it Tonight?" Yoosung asks? "Yes my love.. You reply, I love you so much"


End file.
